Death of the Winx Club
by Mizu Miyamoto
Summary: This is a story where the girls of Winx are killed by Zabuza and Haku from Naruto and Evangelion Unit One Evangelion. This is not for those who love the show Winx, for all the characters in the Winx club die gruesome deaths.
1. Chapter 1

In a little room in the Allfea College, five fairy girls and a bunny danced to some Spice Girls music. "OMG! Lyk, look at this sparkly makeup I got!" said Flora, an ugly brunette fairy.   
"Well look at my lyk, so pretty dress," remarked Stella, a hideous blonde-haired fairy.  
"N00b speak is lyk, so much fun!" noobed Techna, a repulsive, noobish, pink-haired fairy.  
"TeLL Me abOut It!" commented Musa, a disgusting fairy with black hair.  
"I luv BeiNg A n00b!" shrieked a red haired fairy named Bloom, who was equally nasty ugly looking. She was the leader of the group.  
"I heard that there's a new perfume out called GrimEness! I sooo want it!" squealed Stella.   
"I want it more than you!" sneered Flora stupidly.   
"Shush, you guys (literally) I hear something!" interrupted Bloom, looking out the window. She scanned the outside from where she was for anything unusual, but she couldn't find a thing.  
"It must have been a squirell or something like that," remarked Techna. All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door. Musa opened the door and saw it was the elderly Headmaster (aka principal). "You guys have to get out of here! There are enemies of great power attacking in the college!" Headmaster alerted.  
"What type of enemies?" questioned Stella.   
"Ones too powerful for me to handle! They must be seeking the Dragon Fire! Go now!"  
"I bet you anything it's Darcy, Stormy, and Icy. They don't know when to stop," said Techna.  
"Go…. Now," said Headmaster raspily, and then she fell over. All five girls could see several shuriken and kunai sticking out of her bloody back. "Headmaster!" they all squealed, rushing to her side. Musa felt the lady's pulse. It was gone.  
"I'm sorry to say this….but she's dead," announced Musa.  
"Darcy, Stormy, and Icy are going to pay!" stormed Bloom.  
"I don't think it was them, they don't fight with such weapons," stated Flora, looking at the shuriken and kunai in the Headmaster's back.  
"Then who was it?" gasped Stella.  
"Maybe it was the Dark King of BlehBleh!" remarked Bloom.  
"Squeak squeak," said the dumb bunny Kiko.  
"Well, let's get going! I don't want to die!" said Techna.  
"No! We must stay here and fight them! We must avenge the death of Headmaster!" remarked Bloom.  
"Yeah, Bloom's right! We must get revenge!" agreed Musa.  
"I agree with Bloom," added Stella.  
"Me too," said Flora.  
"Ok, I guess we'll stay and fight then!" stated Techna, "But first, we got to find the enemy. Let's split up and look. I'll take cafeteria, Bloom, you take the right wing, Stella will take the left wing, Musa, take the courtyard, and Flora, you shall look in the towers."  
"Ok!" they chimed, and went off to their designated parts of the school.

"Man, it's so creepy being in the towers late at night," Flora murmured as she climbed up the stairs, "I hope there isn't anything up here with me." Something landed with a thunk next to her left foot. She looked at what landed at her foot, and saw that it was a huge needle.  
"Transform into fairy mode!" shouted Flora, and turned into a fairy with skimpy, glittery clothes. WHOOSH! A needle pinned Flora's right hand to the wall. OWWWWWWWWW! A second needle pinned her other hand to the wall. "HELP ME!" she screamed. Then, a rain of needles came rushing at her from nowhere. Soon enough, Flora the fairy was turned into Flora the human (ahem, fairy) pincushion. "That was for Zabuza-san," said a boy wearing a red and white mask. He then disappeared as soon as Stella came running by.  
"AUGHHHHHHHHHHH! FLORA'S DEAD!" screamed Stella, staring at Flora's bleeding, needle-filled corpse. She then passed out.

Meanwhile, in the cafeteria of Allfea College, Techna was searching around, her flashlight shining. "I wonder where the enemy could be…," she muttered. There was a low growling noise from behind her. She pivotd on her foot, but saw nothing.  
"I have got to be prepared for an attack," she whispered to herself. And then, like a piece of blackmail in the mail, Techna was knocked to the ground. A purple humanoid stood over her. It was an Evangelion. It's yellow eyes glowed with malice and destruction. "No! Stay away from me!" yelled Techna, but it was already too late.The Evangelion had bent down and wrapped it's hands around her throat. "Help me…..," she gasped. There was a snapping noise, and Techna's head popped right off her shoulders! The Evangelion got up, wiped off the fairy blood on it's hands with a handy wipe, and kicked Techna's head away. Then it walked out of the cafeteria satisfied that there was one less fairy in the world of Winx.

Bloom was sauntering around in the halls when she saw a round object on the ground. She shone her flashlight on it, and to her horror, saw it was Techna's decapitated head! "AUGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed, "NOOOOOOO TECHNA!"  
Musa came rushing out of the courtyard to see what the ruckus was. "What is it Bloom?" she interrogated.   
"It's Techna….she's dead…and her head is…."  
Musa saw the head and screamed like a schoolgirl.  
"She was such a nice friend….," sobbed Bloom.  
"And she always let us wear her makeup….," cried Musa.  
"We now must find the monster that killed our friend!" they cried in unison, and so, they set off to seek and destroy whatever it was that killed Techna. 

Everything was blurry when Stella woke up from her unconsiusness. "Where am I?" she asked herself wearily. She looked in front of her, and saw the mutilated corpse of Flora.   
"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo (think Darth Vader)!" she screamed, "Why Flora? Why did Flora have to die? I must now find the beast that killed Flora. I must avenge her!" she said, and trotted away.

Kiko, the bunny was hopping merrily about. He was unaware of the shadow that loomed nearby. Out of the darkness came a ninja from the Valley of the Mist; it was Zabuza.   
"DIE!" shouted Zabuza, bringing his giant sword down on Kiko, cleaving the bunny in half. It's guts spilled out all over the room.  
"That was fun," chuckled Zabuza, and walked out of the room, set out on killing the rest of the fairies.

"It's so scary here late at night," complained Musa.  
"It is," replied Bloom.  
"Hey! Flora's dead!" shouted Stella mournfully, appearing from behind a corner.  
"She's dead too?" gasped Bloom.  
"Yes. What used to be Flora doesn't even look like Flora. She full of needles," explained Stella.  
"Well, we have bad news too. Techna is dead as well."  
"You mean she's dead as well?"   
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Stella, "Who is it who is doing this?"  
"We don't know. It's probably some big nasty monster," Musa stated, 'It's probably really powerful, so we have to stick together."   
"Yes, it was wrong to split up. We have to stick together!" said Bloom.  
There was a sinister laugh. "Show yourself, you big monster!" demanded Stella. Zabuza appeared from behind a pillar.  
"Who are you and just what do you think you are doing here?" interrogated Bloom.  
"I am Zabuza from the hidden Valley of the Mist. I am an assasin, and I am here to kill you."  
"So you were the one who killed Techna and Flora!" gasped Musa.  
"Wrong. I killed your pet rabbit. It was Haku who killed Flora."  
"Then who killed Techna?" questioned Bloom.  
"You will find out when you die!" said Zabuza, lunging forward towards Stella. With a few swipes of his sword, he turned Stella, a fairy, into Stella, a pile of sliced flesh.  
"STELLA!" screamed Musa and Bloom. Zabuza laughed and then he chopped Musa and Bloom to bits. Afterwards, Zabuza and Haku had Starbucks to celebrate the death of the Winx girls. The End


	2. Chapter 2

Death of the Winx Girls

Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:** Haku and Zabuza won't be appearing in this chapter. Now, Shishio Makoto will be in this, as well as his fiancée Yumi and one of the Juppongatana Sojiro. So, relax my dear reader, grab a cup of ocha, some mochi, and enjoy!

It had been a long time since the five members of the Winx Club had perished gruesomley at the hands of Haku, Zabuza, and Evangelion Unit One. Apparently, a new Winx girl was spotted hanging around the ruins of Alfea College.

"Hmmmm, another Winx girl?" wondered Shishio Makoto, archenemy of Kenshin Himura. His lover Yumi cuddled beside him. Shishio rubbed his chin in thought. "Yumi, please bring me Sojiro…"

Yumi got off her feet. "As you wish my love"

A few minutes later, Yumi came back with a young, innocent looking boy; the ever popular Sojiro

"How may I serve you, Shishio-sama?" he questioned

"There's a new Winx girl…I want her dead."

"I will have her dead with ease, Shishio-sama."

Shishio smiled evilly. _I can always count on Sojiro to get things done…_

_If I arrived sooner, I'm sure I would of saved them! _Layla, a dark skinned faerie, sulked around at a homely espespresso shop. She sipped her thick, lukewarm coffee, which tasted more like lukewarm coffee sludge than anything else. The bells on the door rang. People looked up from their beverages and newspapers. A seventeen-year-old boy, who looked very much like a seventeen-year-old girl appeared. He walked over to the counter, and asked the coffee distributor, "May I have a caramel frappuchino?" The coffee man gave the boy a weird look, and then began fixing the teen's drink.

_Who is that guy…_Layla slurped up the last of her drink. The strange boy turned around, and looked directly at her. "You must be Layla, the last of the Winx girls," he said calmly.

"How d-did you know?" Layla gasped. The boy just smiled.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Sojiro, one of the Juppongatana. Today you will die." He pulled out a sword, which Layla (due to her stupidness) did not notice. The people in the café (who were almost as un-observant) skiddled out of the building and into the street, where they were run over by cars.

"Murders and slughter, may I hurt this boy with water!" chanted Layla, conjuring up a ball of water. She flung it at Sojiro, who sidestepped her attack. He sliced off her right arm.

"I can still fight you! I still have an arm!" Layla shouted, "With pain like blazing briars, attack this guy with hot hot fire!" Fire flew out of her left hand, but once again, Sojiro evaded the flames. With a quick flick of his sword, Layla's left arm fell to the ground with a thud. The girl screamed in fright, for now large streams of blood were squirting out her arms.

"Good-bye," chuckled Sojiro, and then, he ended her misery by cleaving her into fourths.

"Well, my job's done here," he said, wiping his sword off, then sheathing it. Now finally, the world was rid of all Winx girls. No longer would 4Kids TV play Winx Club, for all the cast members were dead.

**Afterwards….**

The Winx Club character designer was sitting at his desk, nibbling on the end of a pencil, almost broke. Since 4Kids no longer aired his shows, he was running out of money. _Hmmmm…I guess I'll have to make the world suffer some more…I'm going to create a new character…_

THE END?


End file.
